1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to routes for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing the efficiency of routes for aircraft and environmental considerations of aircraft along the routes.
2. Background
Commercial aircraft fly on routes from an originating airport to a destination airport. These routes are often pre-planned. These routes may result in an aircraft flying over cities, other populated areas, and unpopulated areas. A route for an aircraft may include both lateral and vertical parts. For example, a route may include a number of changes for an aircraft to take, such as turning, climbing, descending, and holding elevation at different times and locations along the route. These changes may be desired for different reasons. For example, changes in lateral or vertical parts of a route may be desired for air traffic considerations, to avoid particular terrain, to avoid weather conditions, or for other suitable types of reasons.
In planning routes, improving results for economic characteristics may be desired. For example, routes for particular aircraft may be selected such that a desired amount of fuel burn may be achieved. In other examples, a route for an aircraft may be selected based on a desired time of flight. In other words, a desired route for an aircraft may take into account fuel burn, flight time, and other suitable economic characteristics when the route is selected.
A desired route may also be selected based on environmental characteristics. For example, routes for particular aircraft may be selected to reduce emissions. These emissions may be, for example, in the form of noise, carbon dioxide, and other types of emissions.
Aircraft routes may affect people, businesses, and organizations. For example, individuals, groups of individuals, airlines, government agencies, airports, and environmental studies may be affected by the selection of routes for particular aircraft over an area of land.
Further, when considering the environmental characteristics and/or economic characteristics of routes over an area of land, there may be many different opinions regarding how to select routes for aircraft over the area of interest. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the considerations discussed above, as well as other possible considerations.